She Will Be Loved
by Jill122198
Summary: Rachel's relationship with Brody is just taking off. But when Quinn comes to visit, Rachel will have to decide where her true feelings are. Brochel & Faberry with side Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! Wow I haven't written anything in months and for that I am extremely sorry. If you're waiting for A Lost Love to update, I wouldn't hold your breath, mainly because I'm not exactly sure how to continue it. I will let you all know if I get the certain inspiration to continue it back up. But for the time being this story is gonna be my main focus. I'm thinking it'll be...7-8 chapters? Not quite sure yet. This chapters short but only because it's the first chapter so yeah. Alrighty, enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee. Otherwise The Break Up wouldn't be happening.**

* * *

Rachel was happy for the first time since Finn had sent her on a train to New York. There was just that special something about Brody that made her feel happy again. He had a certain effect on her that Finn never had. When they were together, she didn't know quite how to decribe it, but it was magical. Whenever he told her how beautiful or amazinly talented she was, her stomach did somersaults. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest everytime he looked at her like she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. And for once she felt like she might actually have someone who would be right for her.

Finn was...well he was Finn. When Rachel looked back on their relationship, she couldn't quite say she was proud of it. He had constantly manipulated her, made her feel that her needs came second to his, and had blatantly said he had nothing good in his life with her right there next to him. It was crazy for her to think it could of worked out. No one that gets married at 18 lives happily ever after anyway, right? It made her feel terrible that she hadn't listened to anyone back at McKinley when they had told her that getting married wasn't the right decision. Rachel especially felt sorry she had listened to Quinn.

Quinn had tried to veer her off the path of marriage from day one but Rachel had wanted nothing to do with it. If only Rachel could tell Quinn how desperately sorry she was that she had listened and hope that Quinn would forgive her. But that wasn't do able. Rachel hadn't talked to Quinn since school ended and she felt nervous to use the bus pass that Quinn had given her to New Haven. What if she went and then Quinn told her that she wanted nothing to do with her anymore? It was just setting Rachel up for heartbreak over their new found friendship last spring.

Presently, the door bell of Kurt and Rachel's apartment rang which forced Rachel to move thought of both Finn and Quinn to the back of her mind for the time being. She made her way around the empty pizza boxes that layed on the floor as she silently reminded herself to throw out later, or to at least have Kurt do it. When she opened the door she was pleasantly suprised to see Brody standing there with a single rose in his hand.

"Hey gorgeous," He greeted her as he pecked her on the cheek, handing her the rose. Rachel could have died right there and then and she would have been satisfied with her life, that's how amazing he made her feel.

"You really don't have to take the 45 minute train out here every other day to see me. I can always come take the train to see you in the city," She said sweetly as she gently put the rose in a jar of water. Brody chuckled at her and flashed one of his mind boggling, sparkly smiles that made her knees turn to jelly.

"I know, but then I wouldn't be as quite chivalrious as I am now," He joked as he winked at her, "Plus I would miss my crazy german tourist friends that I sit with everyday." The two shared a laugh as Brody ancorhed his arm around Rachel's small waist, pulling her closer to his warmth. Their lips met gracefully as they melted into eachother and they gradually began to become more passionate. Brody's hand dipped under the strap of her tank top and Rachel's breath caught in her throat. _Was this actually about to happen? Was she actually going to sleep with Brody?_ She moved her hands down to his belt buckle, searching his eyes for any uncertainty. There was none.

The two made a silent agreement to move to the back of the apartment where Rachel's bed was. Rachel quietly excused herself to go find a condom that she just knew Kurt had to be hiding for Blaine's visit next week. As she searched his night stand the phone began to ring and Rachel cursed silently under her breath. She could practically hear Brody smirking behind her as she trudged to the kitchen to answer it. Whoever it was she was going to tell them they were the biggest buzz kill in the world.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, the annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Rachel?" Immediately, Rachel recognized the silky smooth yet rough at the edges voice. The voice she had secretly loved in high school. The voice of the girl she had longed to be friends with for 4 years. The voice of Quinn Fabray. "It's Quinn. I've been meaning to call you for some time but classes at Yale have been crazy lately. How are you?

Rachel flashed an apologetic look at Brody who was patiently waiting for her to finish up. "Um... Hey, Quinn. I'm good. Can I ask why you're calling?"

"Well I have a week off and I was wondering if I could come to New York and hang out with you and Kurt for the week. I can find a cheap hotel to stay in." Rachel bit her lip, she'd been dying to hear from Quinn but now that she was something felt...wrong. Maybe it was just the timing. Or the half naked boy sitting on her bed.

"Yeah Quinn that sounds great. And don't worry about the hotel. You can stay with me and Kurt. I don't mean to be rude but is there any way I can call you back later? I'm a little busy right now..." She told Quinn as she looked back at Brody who had now began to observe the half painted wall like he actually cared. She knew he didn't.

"That sounds great," Quinn answered sweetly, "I'll call you later, Rach." Rachel said her goodbyes with Quinn and before she could press the button to end the call, Brody was already wrapping his bare arms around her torso.

"Now where were we?" He whispered seductively into her ear, pulling her back to the bed and forcing all the thoughts of Quinn to fly right out of her mind. There was no place she''d rather be then right here, right now.

* * *

**Well there ya go! This will be eventual Faberry but will also have a lot of Brochel. Also klaine interactions here and there just because I love the boys :P Reviews are always appreciated! Love ya'll!**

**xoxo Jill**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there. Thanks for the awesome feedback on the first chapter :) I was planning on uploading on uploading earlier in the day but math homework is a bitch, so oh well. I don't have too much to say so let's get straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

The night Rachel and Brody shared was slowly coming to a close and Brody reluctantly had to leave since they both had school in the morning. He planted one soft kiss on Rachel's forehead as she began to drift off to sleep, snuggling into the covers that were now loging for Brody's warmth. Quietly, he ducked out of the apartment just as Kurt was coming home from a long day at Vogue. The first thing Kurt did was check the messages on the phone to make sure that Blaine hadn't called while he was at work. Though there was no message from Blaine, Kurt was suprised to see that Quinn had called and went over to wake Rachel.

"Rachel?" Kurt whispered as he tapped her sleeping body lightly, "Did Quinn call today?"

"What?" Rachel murmured as she was awoken by Kurt's voice, "Oh yeah! Damn it, I forgot to call her back. She's coming into the city next week and she wants to stay with us if that's alright with you." Rachel threw the covers off of her body and then threw them right back on when she realized she was still naked from her earlier activities with Brody. She blushed furiously as Kurt's face turned into a mask of horror at seeing her naked.

"I guess I should have expected this with being your roomate now," He murmured to himself as he walked over to his own bed. "Although I'd rather not see any girl of any kind naked thank you very much." Rachel rolled her eyes and fished for her clothes on the side of the bed, throwing them on quickly and then scurrying to the kitchen to call Quinn back. The blonde answered on the second ring.

"Rachel! Hey, what's up?" Quinn answered sounding excited

"Hi Quinn. Sorry about earlier I was right in the middle of something," Rachel giggled to herself, thinking once more about Brody, "So about next week. I still have classes but you're more than welcome to come and stay with Kurt and I. We'd love to have you." It wasn't a lie. If there was once thing she missed about Mckinley it was walking in to the choir room and seeing Quinn's beautiful face. It seemed a little strange that for most of high school Quinn had tormented Rachel, but when it came down to it... the whole glee club was a family and Rachel and Quinn were very much part of it.

"Great!" Quinn shreiked on the other side of the phone. Rachel could practically hear the smile in her voice. When Quinn smiled, it was beautiful and radiant and could light up the whole room. "I can't wait to see you!" As soon as Quinn hung up Rachel's excitment about the following week kicked in. There was something about the eagerness the girls shared that had Rachel knowing it would be perfect.

* * *

Staying awake in class the next day was hard. Rachel had been up late to begin with, but after her phone call with Quinn all she could think about was all the fun the two would share. So when she arrived on campus the following morning, Rachel was far too tired to focus. Most of her classes were boring anyway and she and Brody exchanged longing glances during 's class. She could tell by the look in his eyes that all he wanted was to ravish her right then and there. Rachel couldn't deny that she wanted the same.

After the long day of classes came to a close, she and Brody finally met up in front of the school and he greeted her with a sweet kiss.

"I really had an amazing time with you last night," He told her. She smiled up at him radiantly and blushed a little as she thought back to last night. Sure, it wasn't her first time with someone but she'd felt so vulnerable. Rachel had felt so nervous that Brody wouldn't find her sexy or good enough. But in the end he kept telling her how amazing and beautiful she was. Secretly, she wished that that had been her first time instead of her actual one with Finn.

"Me too," Rachel admited, biting her lip, "Maybe we could do it again sometime?" There was something about her makeover that hadn't just transformed her outside, now she was beginning to be more confident in all aspects of her life. A sweet smirk spread across his face as he nodded at her invitation, pulling her in for another longing kiss.

The rest of the week seemed to go by the same way. Classes were boring and the days dragged on. Brody came over a few times during the week and they shared laugh and pizza and each other's company. Rachel soon found that being intimate with Brody was possible her favorite thing and she pouted every time he left to get on the train. Even if her week was monotonous, her experiences with Brody sure weren't.

Yes, the best part of her week was the moments she shared with her boyfriend. But the day Rachel mostly looked forward to that week was Friday. Friday was the day Quinn was coming and Rachel had secretly been saving a list of things she needed to tell her friend.

As Rachel was finishing some of her homework that night a thought popped into her head. There were only two beds in the apartment and she sure as hell wasn't letting Quinn sleep on the ground. A small blush arose in her cheeks as she realized she would be sharing a bed with one Miss Fabray. It seemed like such a silly thing to blush about but for some reason it had that effect on Rachel. Quinn always had that effect on Rachel.

The brunette let out a small sigh as she thought back to her high school days. She would never admit it to anyone (and it had even taken her a long to admit it to herself) but she may have been the tiniest bit attracted to Quinn at the end of her senior year at McKinley. If there was one thing that Rachel knew, it was that she was definetly straight. And having a tiny crush on a very pretty girl didn't change that right?

So in short, yes she used to have a small crush on Quinn but it had stopped shortly after. Rachel had refused to tell anyone, not even Kurt, because it seemed like a terrible thing to have conflicting emotions about the blonde when she was in fact planning to get married at the time.

Maybe it was the car crash that made Rachel realize it. Or maybe there had always been underlying emotions. But whatever had sparked it, she hoped wouldn't re-appear when she saw Quinn on Friday. Rachel quietly wondered to herself if Brody was helping her move on from Quinn and not Finn as she had thought before.

* * *

After a long night of studying and an even longer day of classes, Rachel quickly rushed home after school on Friday and began to clean up the loft. The clock seemed to move slowly, as if taunting her. _2 hours, only 2 more hours till I get to see Quinn. __  
_

Kurt came home an hour later and chuckled to himself as he saw Rachel busing herself with useless work. Rachel heard him turn on the computer and quickly open up Skype to chat with Blaine. Secretly she envied them. They made everything look so easy. Kurt and Blaine never fought, and whenever they were together they seemed to be the happiest couple in the world. Rachel couldn't say she had ever had that with Finn; she added that to the mental list of why she regretted her relationship with Finn.

Finally the long awaited doorbell rang and Rachel rushed to answer it, Kurt following behind her. In one swift motion, she turned the doorknob to reveal the girl in front of her.

"Hello Quinn."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll be updating again before Glee on Thursday so the next chapter will most likely be up late Friday or early Saturday to give me time to cry over The Break Up. Also my klaine story, Don't Speak, will have the second chapter up by hopefully tomorrow. Okk, well review please!**

**No seriously just leave me a review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! So wow, I'm still a mess after Glee. But I was able to push through that and bring this new chapter to you. Also, I figured I'd mention this in case you're intrested but I will have a smutty CrissColfer one shot up today or tomorrow. Yay! ****lol so yeah here we go.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Glee. I just like to cry over it.**

* * *

**"**Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed engulfing the girl in a large hug and planting a small kiss on her cheek. Although it was merely a friendly action, it made Rachel's heart do somersaults.

"I've missed you!" Rachel giggled as Quinn moved to hug Kurt too. "How have you been, Quinn?"

"Ah the usual. Classes are easy but far too long. What about you, how have you been?" Rachel racked her brain for anything exciting to tell Quinn but came up short. The only exciting thing in her life was-

"Rachel has a boyfriend!" Kurt singsonged like a small child, cutting Rachel's thoughts off. A blush arose in the brunette's cheeks as she looked over at Quinn who was smiling wide. It wasn't that she was planning to keep Brody a secret, she just thought it would be better to not push it in Quinn's face the moment she walked through the door. Kurt obviously had a different idea.

"Really?" Quinn questioned, teasingly lifting an eyebrow in Rachel's direction. Rachel could only manage to nod. "Well that's great! You should invite him over tomorrow night and we can all have a movie night or something. Blaine is coming up tomorrow morning right, Kurt?" Kurt and Quinn chatted for a bit about Blaine's visit. Kurt told her how Blaine had been planning to come in a few weeks from now, but insisted on coming sooner. So now there was more than one guest staying with them for a week but Kurt and Rachel didn't mind at all. Especially with people so special to them.

Rachel weighed her options out. It would be nice to have Brody meet Quinn but what if they didn't get along? Although Quinn had changed from her bitchy high school self, she was still stubborn and sometimes hard to get along with. And Brody was the complete opposite. Plus, Rachel didn't want her guest to feel left out when Rachel would have Brody over and Kurt would have Blaine. But maybe it was better to make Quinn a little jealous with Brody.

"Yeah! Sounds like a great idea, I'll go invite him now," Rachel excused herself to call her boyfriend as Quinn gave her a small nod and continued to catch up with Kurt.

* * *

The three old friends shared a lot of laughter around the dinner table later that night and when the it was beginning to end Rachel suddenly remember she'd be sharing a bed with Quinn. She helped the blonde carry her suitcase into Rachel's room and the two girls both began to pull out their pajamas.

"So, what's your boyfriend like?" Quinn asked as she plopped down on Rachel's bed, obviously interested in hearing every detail. How could Rachel begin to descirbe Brody? He was amazing, he made her feel free, sexy, fun. He was everything Finn never was.

"I'm happy," Rachel managed to state simply. "Happy for the first time since I was sent on a train to New York. Being away from Lima is hard but being with Brody makes it easier. He makes it easier to be myself in a city where I could so easily get mixed up." Quinn smiled sweetly, her eyes showing her happiness for Rachel.

"I'm glad. I really am. I know how bad Finn Hudson can mess someone up and the last thing I wanted was for that to happen to you, Rachel." Quinn looked up through her long lashes, sending her gaze straight into Rachel's heart. "I know he was your first love. He was mine too. But sometimes you have to let go. And what comes in it's place can be one of the most beautiful things you'll experience. I know without a doubt that you're gonna be a star, Rachel. And you sure as hell don't need Finn in order to do that."

Rachel took Quinn in her small arms, hugging her tightly and never wanting to let go. When the two finished their embrace they climbed into the bed, both snuggling down beneath the covers. Both enjoying eachothers warmth and company, but both too afraid to admit to it

* * *

When morning came, Rachel found that her subconscious self had moved her closer to Quinn. As soon as she woke up, she found herself cradled to the taller girl's side. Yet she didn't move for a good 15 minutes, too joyful to let the sleepy moment go. Eventually though, she had to get out of bed and begin to make breakfast. Rachel knew Blaine was going to be there sometime soon and like her dads always told her, it's rude to greet a guest without fresh food.

So Rachel got to work on making breakfast for the four of them. The silence of the apartment rang loud in her ears as she waited for someone to wake up and enjoy her company. But in the meantime she began to pull out the ingredients to make red velvet pancakes, which she knew were Quinn's favorite. Rachel prayed that this time she couldn't start a kitchen fire.

She began to work silently, very wrapped up in her task. Rachel was so focused on the pancakes that she didn't realize Quinn had entered the room.

"Good morning," She greeted Rachel, sitting down at the table on the opposite side of the stove. "Mmmm, red velvet pancakes! How'd you know?" Quinn giggled and the laughter filled the apartment,and it was beautiful. Quinn laughing was a beautiful sound. The two girls chatted some more, random stuff like what the weather was like in New Haven and New York, how they missed Lima (only the smallest bit) and Quinn told her about a few dates she had gone on (none had worked out). By the time the pancakes were done, both girls were starving.

Kurt emerged from his own bedroom and was pleased to find the pancakes at the table. He took a seat next to the girls and began to eat alongside with them. Rachel had finished her first pancake, Kurt two, and Quinn two and half by the time the doorbell rung and Kurt scurried over to greet Blaine.

The lovebirds greeted each other with a longing kiss, happy to see one another again after all this time. Blaine had brought a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Kurt, that Rachel happily went to put in water, Quinn following right behind her.

"It amazes me how happy they are," Quinn noted as both of their gazes fell upon the two boys who were now cuddling up on the couch, "I mean, usually first loves don't last but Kurt and Blaine make it seem so easy. I guess they just make love in general seem easy. Maybe it's a gay thing...maybe it would be easier if I was gay." Quinn joked but caused Rachel to almost choke on the pancake she was about to finish. She nervously laughed alongside Quinn, hoping she hadn't noticed Rachel's falter. Kurt and Blaine strolled over into the kitchen before Rachel could really say anything.

"We were gonna go for a walk in the park if you two wanna come with us," Kurt told the girls. Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look and then nodded as they followed after the two boys.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked apart from Quinn and Rachel, which was completely fine by them. As they were walking their eyes feasted on a fountain in the middle of central park. Quinn flocked to it like a small child wanting more candy. As Rachel caught up to her she began to explain herself.

"When I was younger I used to love to throw coins into the fountain and make a wish," She explained with a lighthearted tone in her voice, "And most of the time my wishes would come true too. Do you have any coins?"

Rachel searched wildly through her purse, looking for something to give Quinn to throw in the well. At the very bottom of her bag, Rachel was able to find two dimes. Perfect enough for the two of them. She handed one to Quinn and on the count of three they both threw their coins behind their back and into the fountain. Quinn began to giggle from excitement and Rachel could see the flashbacks of her childhood glistening in Quinn's eyes.

"What'd you wish for?" Rachel asked, more curious than ever.

"I can't tell you, then it might not come true," Quinn said, completely serious. But it was alright, by the way Quinn was looking at her, Rachel had a pretty good idea what the blonde's wish might have been.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! This is more of a filler chapter but Quinn and Rachel interactions are always the best. Also, the movie date with Brody will be the next chapter and that should be up by maybe Tuesday? Hopefully by then!**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! Yes, I know, I'm a week late with this and I apologize but school completely consumed me this week. Updates will probably be further a part for a little while but they will happen. Okay well enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The more the two of them walked, the more Rachel became positive that Quinn was flirting with her. Sure, it could have been in her mind but it was more than likely that Rachel wasn't making this up. Quinn nonchalantly would brush her hands against Rachel's and the tingling feeling it gave her was something she had never felt before. Every so often Rachel would find Quinn making a very obvious attempt to sneak glances at her. And their conversations, oh boy, some of the things Quinn said were so different than the Quinn Rachel had remembered from high school.

So as the two began to talk more, Rachel realized that her girl crush on Quinn might now have been totally squashed out. But that didn't take away anything she felt for Brody. In fact, she was more than excited for him to come over tonight for the movie.

As the met up with Kurt and Blaine later that day, Rachel remembered she would have to get snacks and a movie if she wanted tonight to go smoothly. Quinn offered to go with her to the grocery store, but Rachel politely declined, thinking that it would be better to have a moment or two to herself.

Slowly, she moved alone the isles, looking for anything that would be intresting enough to get tonight for dinner or any snacks that would be delicious. After much consideration, Rachel picked up a box of pasta and stuff to make her famous spaghetti sauce like her dad had taught her at a young age.

Rachel strolled down the isles, wishing it would take longer for her to find the items. She wanted just a little time to herself, which was something she was finding hard to come by since she had moved to New York. For a little, she thought about Quinn. Rachel replayed their conversations from earlier that day in her mind multiple times, looking for anything Quinn said that could have a hidden meaning. Two isles later, she came to the conclusion that she was deluding herself by actually thinking Quinn might have feelings for her.

The two of them were friends. And sometimes friends joked around like that. Rachel's imagination was playing jokes on her by thinking that Quinn was flirting. Right? That had to be the awsner. It made total sense now that Rachel looked at it with a clear mind. They hadn't seen each other in months and it was stupid to believe that the blonde's jokes were anything other than, well, jokes.

As she moved to the check out, Rachel almost laughed out loud at herself. Yes, things would be a little awkward with the fact that Rachel was developing...something for Quinn. But that was all it was, something. She couldn't quite put a label on how she felt about Quinn, maybe it was to earlier for that, but she knew something was there. Even with this something there, Rachel knew it had to be short lived for it was crazy to think Quinn would ever have something for Rachel back.

The drive home was easier and Rachel was pleased to see she had killed in hour in the grocery store. The closer Rachel got to home the more excited she became for Brody to be coming over tonight. She thought back to the last time she had seen him at school and the look of pure affection that had flooded his eyes. He was beautiful and everything their relationship was blossoming into was perfect. She became less worried about Brody meeting Quinn and even thought about how much they might hit it off. It didn't matter if they didn't though, because Rachel knew Brody wouldn't give up on her because of a silly interaction with Quinn.

As soon as Rachel walked through the double doors of the apartment she was englufed into strong arms and the grocery bags were swept out of her hands. For a split second, Rachel could have sworn she was about to be kidnapped. But as she was wrapped in the strong smell of manly cologne she realized that it was only Brody that was holding her. Quickly, she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, hugging him back as she wondered why he was here so early.

"I know our date was set for 7 but I thought maybe I'd come early and we could hang out today," He told her, "And then I got here and you're friend, Quinn, told me you weren't here I figured I might as well stick around and chat with your friends." She smiled brightly up at him as he looked pretty happy to have hung out with Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn while she was gone. That sent all her insecurities about Quinn and Brody meeting out the door. Quinn moved forward with a smile plastered on her face as she stood next to Brody, slinging her arm up around his shoulder like they had been friends for years.

"You were right Rachel, he really is amazing. He's definitely a keeper," She giggled throwing in a joking wink to Brody as she began to unload the groceries Rachel had brought home.

"You flatter me, Quinn," Brody joked as me wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, "Okay so how about this? I'll go pick up a movie from Block Buster and you two girls begin start making dinner." Rachel nodded and the two of them shared a smile. When Quinn wasn't looking, Brody leaned down and planted a small chaste kiss on Rachel's lips before ducking out the door. Rachel went over to where Quinn was unloading the groceries and began to help her.

"So he really is a good guy, Rachel," Quinn stated simply, "I'm really proud of you for moving on from Finn."

"Thanks," She said, flashing Quinn a smile, "It feels so good to finally get out of Lima and have something new. I swear to god there is not one thing I miss about that place."

"Not one?" Quinn asked incredulously. Rachel shook her head and watched as Quinn's eyebrows furrowed together, as if she were offended by Rachel's statement. "I mean sure I don't miss the bullies or the constant tormenting we received, but I do miss some of it. Glee mostly. All the good memories we had, how whenever or wherever I needed something I could turn to them. I- I guess I just wish I had someone to turn to when things get hard now..." Quinn trailed off, as if something was really bothering her. Rachel sensed her uneasiness and reached to take Quinn's hand in her's.

"Hey," Rachel said softly, grasping Quinn's attention back to her, "If you ever need _anything _you can always call me. I'll always be here, Quinn." Quinn nodded and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. After a few long seconds, Rachel decided it would be a good idea to start making dinner for everyone. As the two girls worked in the kitchen, there seemed to be a cloud of silence that hung above their heads.

Brody arrived twenty minutes later with the movie. He had picked out Just Go With It with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston, which made Quinn and Rachel laugh that he had picked out a romantic comedy. Brody claimed it had been the first movie he saw when he first moved to New York and he still loved it to this day. As soon as dinner was done, everyone was flooding around the table and scooping spaghetti onto their plates. Quinn stayed silent for a little while longer but Rachel was able to bring her out of her shell when she brought up the time Rachel had slipped on some sweat on the stage during Glee rehearsal, sending her flying down to her butt.

"I remember trying not to laugh but it was just so hard!" Quinn chuckled loudly and soon everyone was laughing along with the girls.

"Just goes to show how terrible your dancing is, Rachel," Kurt joked and threw in a playful wink, "Watch out, Brody, she might knock you to the ground with her moves!" After a few more shared laughs, the 5 of them decided it was the perfect time to start the movie.

Rachel took the opportunity to snuggle into Brody's chest and Kurt into Blaine's. The movie's opening began to play and Quinn looked ever so lonely in the middle of the couch in between the two couples. She tried not to show how uncomfortable she was but Rachel could sense it every time she would sneak a peak over at Quinn. But other than Quinn's peculiar behavior, the friends laughed at the funny parts of the movie and cried at the end when Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston finally got together after hiding their true feelings for so long.

As the movie ended Brody admitted that he had to be getting home soon if he wanted to back into the city before midnight. Right before he left, he dropped his lips and attached them to Rachel's, giving her a passionate goodbye kiss. Quinn watched uneasily and as the two broke the kiss moved to the kitchen to clean the dishes from dinner. When Brody was out the door, Rachel walked to where Quinn was and gave her a look of confusion.

"Are you okay? You seemed really weird tonight..." Rachel said, not sure how to bring it up to Quinn.

"Well...I-it's nothing, Rachel. I just thought... never mind," Quinn sighed, "I should get going to bed. Goodnight." Rachel watched as Quinn walked to their bedroom, leaving behind so many questions in Rachel's mind.

* * *

**So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but probably a week from now :) review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm so sorry this took so long but school has sadly taken over my life. And I was also a little busy updating I Almost Do so if you like Pretty Little Liars and Lucy Hale and Ian Harding you should check it out :) Okay guys here you go. Sorry this is a short chapter :/**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Quinn was awoken the next morning by hands ruffling her hair and shaking her away. Groggily, she turned her head to see a smiling Rachel already dressed and ready for the day ahead. Quinn rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and propped herself up against Rachel's headboard before finally asking what the hell Rachel was doing. Rachel flashed an award winning grin before telling Quinn her mastermind plan.

"_We," _Rachel began, "Are going to spend the day together. Get dressed and ready and meet me in the living room. You have 20 minutes." Before Quinn could do anything to protest, Rachel was already flying out the door, leaving Quinn behind to get ready. After deciding Rachel hadn't given her enough time to shower, Quinn trudged over to where her suitcase was located and began to rifle through it for a good outfit.

Surely enough, Quinn managed to be ready in the 20 minutes Rachel had allotted her. As soon as she entered the living room, Quinn was greeted with a smiling Rachel and a waffle being handed to her. Rachel then looped her arm through Quinn's in an old fashioned kind of way and began to lead them out the door. Quinn began to giggle at how silly the two of them must look.

"Can you please tell me where you're taking me?" Quinn asked in between her giggles.

"I'm taking you on a tour of New York city," Rachel beamed.

"But I've been here before, Rachel," Quinn protested. They'd come here for Nationals two years ago, the trip had been hell for Quinn but she knew Rachel had loved it.

"Oh that doesn't count!" Rachel laughed, "You spent the whole time in a hotel room writing songs and hating me. But today we're making new memories here, Fabray. It's the city that holds my heart now and I want to share it with someone as equally special." Quinn blushed for a minute but then told herself that Rachel's words were innocent and not in any way romantic. Which, in all honesty, made Quinn a little sad.

They walked in silence for a little while longer but the silence didn't bother either of them. Quinn was happy that Rachel hadn't let go of her arm yet because she was enjoying the girl's warmth. After a while, Rachel rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, a friendly gesture that otherwise made Quinn's heart flutter. Quinn unhooked her arm from Rachel's and moved to wrap it around the other girl's waist. After a little while longer they stopped in front of a beautiful fountain and Rachel squeaked in excitement.

"Oh! We have to take a picture in front of this! It's so pretty," Rachel began to raffle through her bag to find the camera and then caught a passing by stander's attention, "Excuse me? Will you take our picture?" The woman nodded and waited as Rachel and Quinn took their places in front of the fountian before counting to three and then finally snapping the picture.

"You two are such a cute couple," the woman mused as she returned the camera to Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but then closed it and began to laugh as the woman walked away. Quinn could feel herself blushing furiously. Did they actually look that much like a couple?

"Funny," Rachel stated and showed Quinn the picture the woman had taken. The two girls stood closer to eachother than one would think humanly possible and both had sappy, in-love grins on their faces, "We actually do look like a couple." The girls laughed and began to walk again. Rachel filled the air with random things about how New York life was treating her and Quinn remained quiet for the most part. She was sure Rachel must have noticed because as they sat down at a bakery on the corner of the street, Rachel was studying Quinn's face intently.

The waitress came to take their order and Quinn realized it was the first time she had spoken for a while now. Rachel ordered her food quietly and then went back to watching Quinn in silence. This silence was no longer comfortable and Quinn could feel it getting more awkward by the second. There was so much on her mind she wanted to say since last night but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Rachel asked. Quinn bit her lip for a second and then let out a deep breathe.

"The truth?"Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, "I can feel you slipping away from me. Maybe I knew that the moment you got on the train to New York but it became so obvious to me last night when I saw you with Brody."

"What does this have to do with Brody? Why are acting so weird about him? About everything?" Rachel asked, sounding personally offended.

"Because Rachel! You have this whole new life here and you are so ready to leave behind your high school years. And that's great! Believe me, I'm happy for you! But truth be told, I am terrified of you leaving me behind too." Quinn unleashed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore. So many people had left her behind already and she could already see herself adding Rachel to that list.

Rachel stared at incredulously as Quinn began to leave the booth and Rachel behind. Quinn refused to let Rachel see her cry.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
